Two Faced Souls
by AAHB ShadowFox
Summary: Being investigated for the murder of her comrades Lex is taken back to Bouvetoya by a crazed detective bent of proving her guilty, until the hunt...begins again
1. Pointing the finger

**A.N.** Yay. This is my second attempt at an AVP fiction. The first dissatisfied me so I took another swing at it. Love me. I'm trying. So excuse me for any OOC, I can't always get the character in order…and this is fanfiction, so what I do goes—live with it! **Hugs**

**Disclaimer:** Again, AVP does not belong to me, the movie concept belongs to 20th Century Fox, the franchise of its comics belong to the Dark Horse comic company and associates, and the character ideals of Predator belongs to James E., Jim, and John Thomas. The alien character ideals belong to a lot of people… love me for knowing most of it.

**Music:** This is the music I listened to while writing thise: Rob Zombie "_Super beast_" and "_Dragula_", also Z "_hit me_", ShakkaZombie "_Siroi Yami No Naka_", Nine Inch Nails "_The Becoming_", and finally Seether "_fuck it_".

* * *

**_Two Faced Souls_**

_By: AAHB ShadowFox_

**Chapter one**

Pointing the finger

_"We are all equal in the presence of death."_

**Publilius Syrus (-100 BC)**

Sleep came heavy that night, two gone from the hellish one she'd experienced, but still as fearful as if the onyx, glistening ruins were laid about her. Lex's eyelids felt stitched to bricks, each one endeavoring to be stronger than her will not to drift to dream land. She was afraid what would happen when she slept. What would happen when her eyes were closed, her mind shut off, leaving her more vulnerable than that moment she entered into dangers mouth.

Being back upon _The Piper Maru _should have been an extreme comfort for Alexa Woods, but she couldn't shift through the feeling that there was something lurking in time waiting the right moment to lag itself upon her life. The soft rocking of the ship was steady, melodic, but it was so unnoticeable only one paying attention could know of it. The skimming of the ice against the sides made a quiet metallic, whale groaning tone that was almost inaudible from her point.

"Mrs. Woods," a distant voice called breaking her of thought. Lex's eyelids fluttered open, squaring her vision to look upon the source of the voice.

"How are you feeling?" The male shifted in the light of the doorway, glancing at the light switch to his left but was unsure to anchor it up. Lex's mouth curled in an uncomfortable frown as she urged her aching, tender muscles to move so that she felt less awkward in the presence of another human being.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," she replied, really unsure of her own well being. She'd not been hurt anything serious, the worst done to her was psychological.

"You're a very lucky women Mrs. Woods," trending two step from the bed he peered upon the weary female, "to have survived the collapse of that abandoned whaling station." Lex swallowed back a sound of displeasure. She planted her hands firmly on the bedding and lifted to a sitting position, her lips pressing together at the pull of her sore sinew.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it."

"Mm, do you remember me Mrs. Woods?" he inquired, quite unexpectedly. Lex glanced up at the male, wonderingly. She searched his façade with her eyes, taking in his shadowed features but recalled nothing of his sharp cheekbones, angled eyes, or jagged hairline.

"No, I can't say that I do."

"Well you were a little out of it when we retrieved you," He stretched his long, bony fingers to touch her shoulder in a friendly manner, "I am Doctor Min-yao, but you can call me M." He lowered his hand from her shoulder. Lex nodded once slowly, irresolute of what to say.

Following a moment of hesitation she replied, "Then you can call me Lex…. Mrs. Woods make me feel old." She lied, when she began this trip she thought she was mature beyond her years, as she had all her life, but afterwards, at this moment, she felt older than any other being on this earth.

"Very good. If you feel up to it, I would like you to join me for a bit of something to eat," he lifted his arm and slid back the white fabric from his wrist, peering with narrowed, concentrated eyes at the silver watch latched there before continuing, "There are a few people who would like to speak with you, and I believe if you had something to eat first you would feel much better to do so."

With bowed eyebrows Lex watches him, curious to who would want to see her at this time of night and for what reason.

"I guess," She began suspiciously, "Could you give me a moment to get into something more presentable?"

"Of course." The doctor turned on his heals and retreated to the door, closing it softly behind him as he left, but didn't veer far from her room. Blankly Lex peered at the door, before with a tired sigh she maneuvered from her bed and made way to the clothing that was brought along with her.

She touched the cold roundness of the knob as she'd finished, her jaw tightening at the feeling of it, which made her brain ache with memories.

"Ready?" M took a sweep of her figure as she exited, observing the presentation she had fitted into. It was just a pair of faded jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt with a light yellow jacket on. She nodded once in response, observing the hall a moment with her eyes.

"Good, this way please." He began down the hall; Lex following his foot steps with her eyes before going after him.

The food was decent. It was not the best she had ever offered to her tongue, but it was a welcomed export compared to the dust and death heavy air she had tasted nights earlier.

"How is it?" M glanced up at her from beyond his glass as he began to sip a bit of its bronze contents. Lex feigned a pleased up curve of her lips.

"It's pretty good," she poked the lukewarm steak with her fork, licking her lips subtly thinking to herself. "Doctor Min—I mean…M, what is it that these people what to talk to me about," She glanced down finally at her meat, which drifted with each poke across the plain white of the plate, "I already told what happened. It was from the explosives they used to blow the tunnel with. The ground must have been weak and—"

Min-yao lifted his hand to interrupt her, "I know you did Lex. They just have a few more questions, that's all. It's nothing to fret about, honestly." He glanced at other tables in the large cafeteria, each one mostly empty beside for a few stranglers who wanted a late night bite. Lex curiously traced his glance to one empty set of tables before drawing her eyes back at him.

"Is something wrong….?" She asked raising her glass to take a drink.

"Hm, what?" He looked at her, "Oh, oh no," he shook his head softly, "I was just looking for…." He looked up behind Lex suddenly, "them." Lex's eyes jerked to the side as two men came from behind her, each dressed in very professionally pressed black suits, the creases of importance down the pant legs and the arms lengths. Slowly she set her glass down and watched them wearily as they did the same to her.

One of them stretched his hand to her, "Hello Mrs. Woods, I am Mr. Turner." Lex took his hand and lightly shook it, his warm fingers trying to be gentle around hers; apparently he thought she was more badly hurt than she was. She observed his slicked back hair; his salt and pepper hairline was receding and his forehead was decorated with wrinkles of wisdom. He had kind blue eyes, which was a comforting theme compared to his partners.

"Mr. Manak," the second man just took up the seat to the left of her, his voice was slimmed with austerity. Turner took his place to her right, M bowing his head to both in respect, taking Mr. Turners offered hand in a short, assertive shake. Lex glanced at Mr. Manak, he had dark shadows tracing his eyes, his mouth was loose in a frown; he was a very homely looking man in her opinion. Slowly he met her eyes, which made her immediately revert hers away.

"Mrs. Woods," Turner peered at her, straightening the tangles of his mustache with his fore and middle fingers.

"Yes?" She lifted her eyes to him. He willingingly made eye contact with her, sending an uneasy chill down Lex's spine.

He began softly, soothingly, yet his tone had a hint of trite inquiry. "We're here to ask you a few questions. Now I don't want you to be alarmed but—"

Manak's palm abruptly slapped across the fake wood tabletop, pressing down hard with a loud thud, which jerked all's attention to his glare, "You're being investigated for the murder of Mr. Charles Weyland, Mr. Sebastian—" Lex's eyes widened with incredulity and horror with each name mentioned, "…Thomas…" The man crushed his fingertips against the table watching each aghast aspect of Lex's demeanor.

**_WHAT!_** Her mind screamed until finally her lips parted to mutter the same word.

"You have the right to remain silent…."

* * *

**_E.N._** …wee! That was fun…expect the next chapter in a hopefully reasonable time span. Love me. 


	2. Friend of my Enemy

**_Two Faced Souls_**

By: AAHB ShadowFox

_Chapter Two_

**Friend of my Enemy**

**

* * *

**

_"Observe your enemies, for they first find out your faults."_

**Antisthenes (445 BC - 365 BC)**

Ceased. Every part of her ceased, her mind, her heart, and her sanity. As Mr. Turner relayed her rights all Lex could muster was a blank stare to match Mr. Manak's ice cold one. A tingle lingered in her limbs, haunting her mind with a state of subliminal stupidity. Slowly she met her eyes with M's, who's deep brown globes radiated pity and concern, all of which she didn't want!

"I didn't kill anyone!" her voice burst into trembling rage finally, unable to take the stares any longer. The color of her knuckles drained to white as her fingers fisted against the table.

"Then how do you explain that you're alive with only very minor injuries?" Manak tottered in his chair forward towards her, the windows to his vindictive soul peered at her without waver, but purely with the certainty that she'd done it all. "Few bruised ribs and a strange scarring on your cheek hardly account for being in the 'accident' at all—you could have inflicted them to yourself!"

"You're insane!" Lex's eyes snapped to him, "Why the hell would I do that to myself?"

"To make yourself seem innocent when really—you're a cold blooded killer," his voice was so calm, so devoid of emotion that it even made the two other men fall silent. Manak tilted his head a bit at Lex's stunned reaction. Slowly her eyes began to narrow and she glanced at the other two males, hoping to find something there, but instead discovered her own expression mirrored on them. Lex peered at Manak again, uncertain of what to say to his abusive lexis.

"Mr. Manak, I think that's quite enough…. it's innocent until proven guilty, not the other way around," Turner silenced his partner with a stern, superior tone. Manak grunted displeased and sat back in his steel chair his eyes still leering down on Lex. She tried to avoid his eyes best she could, tried to calm her racing heart that nearly hurt against the back of her ribs it's beat so lively. It was sweltering, a bead of sweat shimmered down her temple before she displaced it with the back of her hand. It had been freezing just a few moments ago, but now it was as if they bundled her up and buried her in the sands of Death Valley at high noon.

"You don't have to say anything Lex, not until you have a lawyer here," M reassured her, nodding his head as if to reiterate his point further. It was a fruitless attempt. A lawyer? In these circumstances it would take more than a man with a bland stripped tie and a rawhide briefcase to save her, it would take a miracle.

"I know," she swallowed back the sickness that rose from her stomach to her esophagus as she patted her bottom lip with her sleeve. "And yes, I want a lawyer…." She had to stay calm, she eased herself, she had to remain strong, she was innocent…. only how could she prove that without sounding completely off her rocker? The truth sure as hell wouldn't do much but front her in an insanity plea. Manak's lips curled slightly in a pleased smirk as he watched her, seeing through her incognito emotions.

"We will talk with you later Mrs. Woods," Turner rose from his seat, a hand firm on the top of his chair, "Once you find a lawyer we will then speak to you in greater detail." Lex let herself take a slow deep breath, relaxing the adrenaline that tore through her blood stream. The natural impulse to fight or flight had itched her brain a few times through the talk, but neither was an option until then.

Lex nodded in response and took up her drink with trembling fingers taking a slag of the cool bronze liquid as the corner of the glass touched her lips. Turner waved his partner up and took his leave, patting Lex on the shoulder lightly as he brushed past her. Lex figured he didn't categorize her as guilty quite yet. Manak never tore his watch from Lex, even as he sauntered past her, the strong aroma of his musky cologne reaching the pit of Lex's nerves. She turned her head a hair and watches his shadow dissipate from her presence. A dry tongue flicked along her lips as she finally allowed herself to release her earlier deep breathes.

"Lex…?" Lex peered at Doctor Min-yao, who gave her an inquisitive look, "We'll get you a lawyer. I know a firm in New York, they have some of the best in the world…" Lex feigned a gracious smile.

"Thanks…." She set her drink down and filled her diaphragm with air, "I'm tired…. I think I'm going to go back to my room now…." She lifted from her seat setting the cotton napkin from her lap to the half devoured plate of food.

"Alright…." M followed her with his eyes as she maneuvered from the chair and started out of the cafeteria. Poking his food with his fork idly he slipped a piece of meat in his mouth with a sigh, chewing as he reverted his eyes to the side.

Lex was soon lying in bed, just watching the shadows on her ceiling. Shadows. They were the same breed that engulfed Manak's eyes. Twiddling indolently with her thumbs Lex thought about those shadows. They were all she had in her memory now. No snow covered mountain with the rays of light animating their dead silent with sparkles, just dark rock and honed walls that moved and jutted every ten minutes. No happy smiling faces of family and friends, just the horrified expressions of her companions, and the blood curdling screams as they were knocked off one by one.

Then another image filled her mind. That lone predator, one she should loathe for the killing of her team, yet she felt nothing to it. Her eyes narrowed at the image her mind conjured back up, the muscles of her jaw tightening.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Oh how she needed that now. She really needed an enemy of her enemy to save her.

Suddenly, footstep awakened her attention as they seemingly ceased at her door. Slowly the handle began to turn, the latching giving due, and popped open. Sitting up in bed, touching her side slightly from the twist of her tendon, Lex watched as the door opened slowly itself. A musky air filling the room.

* * *

E.N. Um…yeah, just gotta get through the plot details. Blah blah…lala….. tinky winky….wait, sorry Okay, will update soon! Since this was my faster update on anything ever 0.0 sad I know 


	3. Persuation

**_Two Faced Souls_**

By: AAHB ShadowFox

_Chapter Three_

**Persuasion**

**

* * *

**

_"The reverse side also has a reverse side."_

** Japanese Proverb**

A portentous air filled the room as two feet slipped from the bright of the hall, tracing a shadow along the ground after flicking the door to hatch closed. Dread overwhelmed Lex to near dizziness as Manak carried his bulk across the metallic floor towards her.

"What do you want?" She demanded unperturbedly, her fingers finding the brim of the covers to chock them with her grip.

"I think, Ms. Woods, that you know what I want," he said smoothly, coming to a halt mere inches from the bed in which she lay. His eyes, calm and hooded, were disconcerting in their scrutiny.

Lex's throat balled around her vocal cord. Oh how easily rage can rise within you like a boiling pot of water when the heat is flicked on. She smoothed the creases of the covers, crumbled within her fist, with her thumb, willing herself not to be intimidated by his soulless spheres as she steadfast peered into them.

"I already spoke to you and I won't speak anymore until I have a lawyer here," her voice found the strength to articulate when her body, lucid to the bones, felt deep despair to the accusations that had been downed upon her already faltering shoulders.

"Really?" Manak drawled, and there was no mistaking the underlying hostility in his tone. "I think you will talk to me, Ms. Woods. I can be incredibly persuasive when I put my mind to it."

"Persuasive….?" Her sinew cramped, her heart jump starting, dressing her veins with apprehensive ambiguity. What had he meant? His tone alone could have sent any chill to freeze her nerves, but the words that accompanied like a world-class orchestra made her very soul shudder.

"Yes." That one word held grim promise, and Lex felt something heavy and hopeless settle deep in her core. He continued, the hint of a small, mirthless smile flickering about the corners of his mouth. "I know, Ms. Woods, that you have a sister." Seeing the way she started at this, his smile became full blown. "It would be a shame, wouldn't it, if something were to happen to her ...?"

It was then that the orchestra's coalition exploded into an estranged cacophony that obliterated every sane sense in her mind. Her eyes narrowed and were enlightened with trepidation.

"What are you saying?" The muscles of her jaw locked as she spoke, the words flowing out between the clench of her teeth.

"You're an intelligent woman, Ms. Woods. Do I really need to elaborate?" He circled the bed with a slow, deliberate stride, reminding her for the entire world like some sort of predator. When he spoke next, he was standing at her other shoulder, and his tone was blunt. "I want you to accompany me back to the island."

With shrinking pupils, Lex followed his form from one side to the other.

"Thanks for the compliment, but why would I want to go back to the island…" Unyielding verve animated her voice, but an undercoating of fear never set Manak astray from his daunting tribulations.

"It's not a matter of you wanting to go to the island. It's a matter of you doing it regardless. I think seeing it again will jog certain areas of your memory..." He trailed off meaningfully. No. No! Lex could barely think about that island, let alone go back to it!

"My memory's fine—" She blurted, this time hardly as careful to display no fear. The phantom of Manak's earlier leer began to haunt his lips once again.

"By all means, but I think they're just a little…. uneven that's all…." His teeth reflected in the quiet blush of the room, reminding Lex of a dagger, one to stab and saw away at her.

"What if I don't want to go?" She asked, her tone softening but never devoid of her initial blunt.

"Then I will be forced to persuade you…" That was that. That single, bitter sentence was compelling enough. Unable to stand his eyes, Lex lapsed from her glare and found the tan of her bed spread to be a more consoling image.

"Fine," her lips slurred before salvaging their potency, "when?" The soles of Manak's shoes treaded with intimidating animation across the floor once more, heading to the foot of her bed, observing Lex as he did, the potent poison of his shadowed eyes deflating her internal vigor. Soon he strung his fingers to repose over the rounded, steal pole of the bed.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Lex addressed him with the surprise of her chocolate globes finally withdrawing from the folds of the bed to peer at him again.

"Get up."

* * *

E.N. Okay, now this is officially the quickest update I've ever done. Two chapters; one day? Impossible. Oh and a very, very, VERY HUGE thanks to Solain rhyo for helping me out on this! Luff 3 


	4. Return

**A.N**. I am experiencing some writer's block, so excuse shortness, badness, or anything in between of ungoodliness. I am going to try and write and update best I can, but the flow ain't flowing and it'll be a grueling process, but I love you all so much I'm gonna take a whack at it anyhow.

* * *

_**Two Faced Souls**_

_By: AAHB ShadowFox_

Chapter Four

**Return**

_"Let the fear of danger be a spur to prevent it; he that fears not, gives advantage to the danger."_

**Francis Quarles (1592 - 1644)**

Being demanded about was never Lex's strong suit, most opposite. She could feel the detective's eyes boring through her, a quiet, but obviously a squandered intimidation that he never differed from. The methods never branched from the initial life of it. Lex became aware of the ache in her veins as she swallowed an inhalation of air.

"Won't someone be suspicious if we just up and leave, Mr. Manak…?" Her words were meant to nip, not bite; she didn't want to provoke the latent tiger that was yet to bear his fangs.

"Not at all, Ms. Woods. I've already taken the liberty of informing them that you've agreed to accompany me." There was the slightest hint of malicious amusement in his tone; he was entirely sure of himself. It made her scarcely able to stand his quick tongue. Oh how she wanted to whiplash a bit on him, but his initial doleful guarantee bounded her to subtle drollness.

"Well, I guess you've thought of everything, haven't you, Detective," she mocked his status with her ending say. His presence was deviant, acidly disconcerting, but it was the only presence she had right then. She wanted to press as long as she could, delay getting off of her mattress and going with the loon.

He gave her a tight, brittle and mirthless smile. "But of course. It's one of my best traits." He crossed both arms over his chest and regarded her then with raised brows. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

A sigh escaped her. "Yeah…. I'm getting there…" she regarded her hands with the covers and lifted them from her, moving so her limbs hung off the side of her metal spring cot. Her eyebrows arched as she side glanced at the ominous male company, whom lingered with scrutinizing surveillance, a hawks gaze; gaunt eyes just watching her every animation.

"Can I get ready without an audience? Or is that against the law too…"

His smile became an unfriendly smirk. "I'll be waiting right outside the door. Hurry." And with that he pivoted on his heel and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Lex found her eyes drifting up and down the length of the door; a boil of anger flushed her muscles, but filled her blood stream with enough adrenaline to lift from her seat and begin to assemble her clothing. At that moment she dreaded the fact that she wasn't blessed with a room towards the outside deck, with a window, one just big enough to slip out of and find someone sane to cling to, someone to save her. No such luck waned for her; just the sheet metal walls and armies of shadows gave her the sense of even being in reality.

It was a haze that fell over her as she pulled the thick jacket across her back, she'd thought her nightmare was over, that she had finally woken up and breathed in a faint of fresh air. Again, such luck cowered from her and she was left to dress herself in a double layer of pants to try and stay warm when dragged back to the bodiless Bouvetoya, a hell in its own respect. She'd known herself as an endeavourer, climbing the highest peaks, descending the steepest slopes, but never once had she feared for herself like she did now, like she had for these past few days. She readied as leisurely as she figured she could without being ridiculed.

Before she turned to take her leave, she caught sight of an odd appearance leaning against the corner of her dresser and floor. She gradually changed her position to look close on it, finding the elder predators spear, in its compact form, comfortably leaning against the metal. It made memories flood back to her in an uncontrolled wave. Slowly she shuffled her way to it, placing an unsteady hand on the dresser corner. Plasma enlightened her minds eye, catching her breath in her diaphragm. It took her a moment to be able to take a hold of the rounded oddity. She examined each curve and dull shine of the weapon.Why was it there, lonely, in the corner of her room? Hadn't anyone taken heed or notice to it? Certainly they were curious of it. Perhaps they'd lain it aside as they assembled to attend to her medical needs first and simply misplaced the memory of the spear from their minds.

She would take it with her. She grabbed a bag from the dresser top and slipped the spear within, covering it with a few other clothes pieces and other assorted items to make it seem as if she was preparing for an unexpected occurrence, though she'd had experience with those and didn't put doubt on it.

Cold. That's all she could make of the knob as she took to the door, she didn't want to twist it, but what choice was there. The latch clicked and the heavy exit opened plain into the dim of the hallway, and became an entrance for an adventure she wouldn't forget.

Mr. Manak's presence was, regrettably, as he said it would be, close and right outside the door. "Done." It was one word, but a blunt kick was better than a sugary explanation.

He eyed her a moment before speaking. "Good. Come along. The sooner we get to the island ..." He trailed off, allowing her to fill in the last bit of his sentence with whatever unhappy thoughts came to mind. _The sooner?_ Though she beckoned her eyes not to narrow or wander his form she couldn't help but give that usual inquisitive gesture.

The Detective found great pleasure in her perplexity; the same surly simper flickered upon his lips. Simply he turned his back and began up the hall, waving Lex nonchalantly to follow. She did, short and broad, securing the bags strap on her shoulder as she passed beneath each dimmed florescent light. Deep down that lone content of the duffle, that spear, granted her courage that she desperately needed.

It was, with its trite memories attached, an enemy of her cowardice, but the savior of her strength that births of it.

* * *

**E.N.** Short but sweet! I can't write long chapters too often because then it takes _FOREVER_ to update. Next update coming soon and another special thanks to the ultimately, utterly amazing** Solain Rhyo **_(which, if you haven't, check out her myriad number of AVP stories and other assorts!)_ for playing Manak for me. Luff ya! Thanks for reading thus far my peeps! 


	5. Bouvetoya

**A.N. **Sorry for the LONG delay, I've been having a hard time in my life right now, I almost lost someone very near and dear to me to suicide so uh, yeah. If this sucks it's because I have no emotions right now.

* * *

**Two Faced Souls**

_By: AAHB ShadowFox_

Chapter Five

**Bouvetoya**

_"If you believe everything you read, better not read."_

**Japanese Proverb**

Lethargically she walked, a pang of wear at her muscles. Lex proceeded to the night cast of the ships decks, awaiting her was the forge of ghoulish flesh stretched of temper over Manak's face. It wasn't her fault that she was tired, that this late night escapade was dragging her senses into the utmost drear.

He studied her, his spheres unanimated, inertly controlling her feelings. Unnerved, Lex glanced towards the world above her. A sky of navy seemed somehow securing, the stars tracing wonders across the atmosphere as if stitched avidly by hands unseen, each a brilliant sparkling pendent. Amongst the fabric, impressions of paint wave in the cosmic winds, luminous of greens and blues, yellows and curtains of pigments in between, free of cloud blemishes. What an anomalous backdrop to her turmoil wringed innards.

"Mrs. Woods," Manak's calm drawl withdrew her attendance from the sky, lowering to meet soulless eyes. Shuffling against the icy floor of the deck she permitted her legs to stop a few feet from him, not daring to get any closer or further.

"This way Mrs. Woods," his politeness was far more ominous than a demanding bark would have been. To her his feigned gentlemen tone was a stabbing indication that he had uncouth thoughts on his mind, all of which he was trying to keep under screening. He certainly wasn't a tyro at this game, he assured as he moved towards a helicopter, a smaller one left for emergencies only.

The icy stir that swept over the frozen sea nipped at Lex's bare cheeks, arctic fingers curiously rustling her winter wear. Despite, Lex began to move, trudging forth to the copter, making note that not another soul was around. Surely there had to be someone, but only that innate lonesome dread crept over her spine, leaving her helpless and sunken.

As she climbed into the side seat of the cockpit, fastening her belt with unsteady digits, it was a wash of sudden realization that redeemed her irresolute. It is in the circumstantial detail, the embellishing touches of probability, the general air of scrupulous, almost of pedantic, veracity, that the experience is recalled from forgotten.

OO

The hole. A vast emptiness that overpowered the mind and the senses, it lay dormant, quiet of all dust and debris now. From the side window Lex could observe it, a lurch in her stomach reminding her of the circumstances which forgone the islands heart. Where once stood a ghost town, cups frozen to tables, stories quiet as the oil mill, was now blackness.

The shaking of the airborne craft strictly woke Lex from her dreaming, her hands finding something, side of the seat, chest strap, anything to grip.

"Don't like the descend?" Manak grunted with amused cur, his voice an anchor for the already strewn minded Lex to rely on for distraction.

"I've done this before. Plus, I climb mountains Detective, I think I can handle a little descend," her voice was shaky with the rattle of the copter, but still held a relish of derision. As the aircraft reached the icy snow of the island, a fair ways from the crater, the windows were filled with rising snow left from a late, short, snowfall before they began to Bouvetoya. The length of the blades above them whistled and screamed against the air as Manak began to shut down the transports engine. The mechanics of it clanked, hollow, dismiss of rhythm.

A few more switches flicked down were all that was needed for the power of the metallic beast to sleep. Manak sat back in the fabric of the seat, his mannerism blasé. Lex side glances at him, wondering what now, what was next. The uprising of snow about them finally began to rest back to its place, or on parts of the copter itself.

"How are you feeling right now?" He asked, it was simple, no malice in his voice, almost as if attempting to start a friendly conversation. It was a trick, no doubt.

"Kind of cold, tired."

"No. How do you _feel?_ Emotions." Lex watched him, not once did he look at her; merely he peered out the front, watching small gusts of wind play with the snow on the windshield. Her mind filled with wonders, what was his masquerade now? Why did he care what she felt?

"I don't know," She glanced to see what he was looking at, but discovered nothing of interest. Her fingers twiddled with the fastener at the end of the belts securing her to the seat.

"Come now, Mrs. Wood," his eyes finally traced along the dash, finding themselves the face of the undefined Lex, "you know what you feel. You feel dread, fear…." His voice began to roll off his tongue in quiet persuasion, "you're confused, unsure."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Lex let his words remain untouchables, he couldn't sway her intuitions. Manak, though, mirrored her, remaining subdued in his emotions.

"Get out." Lex peered at him, taken back but his sudden monotone blurt.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Mrs. Woods, but I will repeat myself," He reached over and grasped the fastener that Lex has earlier been playing with the snapped it open with forced pressure from his thumb, "get out." Lex at first merely stared at him before complying with his demand, finding it futile to argue and forced the door open. The cold blasted her in the face as she climbed out of the copters relatively warm enviroment into the dismal cold of Bouvetoya Island, gripping the tot bag to her shoulder. The snow was hard beneath her feet, crunching as she took a few steps back and slammed the door closed against the resisting force of the wind.

Manak stared her down from the other side of the copter before he too unfastened his belt and maneuvered from the vessels confinements. Marching over, boots smothered in ice, he came into clear view of Lex once more, a calmed composure falling over him, but a hint warned of an undermining verge.

"What now?" Lex inquired, sweeping her hand out towards a distant nothingness, "Now that we're here, like you wanted."

With a petite simper he retorted with a surely dogma, "We're here to jump start you're pretty little head," He stepped towards her, "this landscape will give you the incentive I need to get you to open your mouth and tell me what you know and what you really did here." He ceased his proceed a foot adjacent to her. With narrowing eyes, Lex studied him. Something cold within her leapt, a panther of doubt suddenly devouring her once courageous assumptions. The cold wind, burning against her cheeks gave no help in the situation. A thousand miles from help, civilization, only a foot from a man who looked to her as a scandalous criminal. Scrupulous attention fell on his hands that hovered close to his hips, as if readying for something close to his digits.

"Maybe you can't handle the truth, Detective Manak," she evenly countered. A fire exploded behind the male's eyes, he strode forward, his eyes piercing into Lex's with thirsty spears of unforeseen gratification. He took her chin between his lithe fingers and forced her face towards his own towering above.

"That's exactly what I want, my dear," He lowered his face towards her, taking enjoyment in her futile struggle to lean from him, "a truth I can't handle."

Lex felt his breath against her face before it crystallized into the cold air. She glared at him as he rose from her and retracted his hand. Her lips pursed in disgust, trying to keep quiet the beast that wanted to right out and blast him in the face.

Peering to the side she warranted her patience on barren scenery. What sort of detective was he! Surely a determined one, far too determined of one. As the detective filtered away back to the copter to retrieve a momentarily forgotten item Lex could sense finally the boil in her stomach begin to settle. Her arms rose to fold over her chest.

The air shifted, an abnormal interference. Lex flicked her eyes towards it, thinking it was the wind but found a short interest in it. The air moved in an unstressed line, the newly lifted snow became contorted in the vision. Lex watched the ghostly contortion before it disappeared as if never there. The breath was caught in her throat only after it had dissipated, a dark feeling overwhelming the bowels of her mind. She became suddenly aware, but she wasn't sure what she was now suddenly aware of.

The moon, in shrinking size, became engulfed by a cloud as it reprimanded its presence, casting a new brand of shadow over Bouvetoya.

* * *

**E.N.** Thanks to all of my readers! I love you all! If you want to contact me you can reach me on AIM at **CONtayJUS666** or on Yahoo! Messenger at **hekubinsentsu**. I'd love to hear from you! Next chapter up soon! I hope. 


End file.
